The Twisted Fate: The Hogwarts Express
by nat3738
Summary: Ginny accidentally Apparated herself into Harry Potter's compartment on Hogwarts Express. Starting in first book, find out what situation Ginny was putting herself in and how she befriended the one she had a crush on.
1. Journey from Platform 9 and 3quarters

**Author's note**: Hello all! This is my first story. In addition, this is the first story in my series "_The Twisted Fate_". The Twisted Fate is a series of stories that picks single moments in the lives of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, twist them, and continue the story from there on. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to say this once, Harry Potter and other characters and/or places belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot and original characters if any are mine.

**Chapter 1**

**A Journey from Platform Nine and Three-quarters**

**

* * *

**

_Harry heard the little girl's voice._

"_Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…"_

"_You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't some thing you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"_

"_Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."_

"_Poor dear — no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."_

"_Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"_

_Their mother suddenly became very stern._

"_I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."_

"_All right, keep your hair on."_

_A whistle sounded._

"_Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry._

"_Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."_

"_We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."_

"_George!"_

"_Only joking, Mum."_

_The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, and then she fell back and waved._

_Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed passed the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was heading towards — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind._

_The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red headed boy came in._

"_Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."_

_Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose._

"_Hey Ron."_

_The twins were back._

"_Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."_

"_Right," mumbled Ron._

Before the twins could leave, they all heard a soft _pop _and the cute red-haired girl from the platform appeared before them.

It took several moments before anyone found their voices.

"G…Ginny! What are you doing here?" said Fred, still shocked.

* * *

Mr. Weasley was sitting alone in his office, finishing a report on some Muggles' appliances when a flash of green light shone into the room. He looked up in time to watch Mrs. Weasley stepped out off the fireplace. Her expression told him right away that something bad was happening.

"What's wrong, Molly?" he asked worriedly.

"Ginny," she said in a low voice. "She's…she's…she's gone," she finished in almost a whisper, starting to sob uncontrollably and fell into the closest chair to her by the fireplace.

"What do you mean, gone? Did she just disappear?" asked Mr. Weasley as he walked over to comfort his wife.

"W–Well, I was walking h–her out from King's Cross when I heard a _pop _and then...then she's g–gone," replied Mrs. Weasley, sobbing harder. "I have already been s–searching around for a while but I couldn't f–find her. I didn't know what to do so I c–came here to see you."

"Oh...let me think…" said Mr. Weasley seriously, patting her back. "Did you notice anything strange?"

"N–no, nothing strange, all I heard was just a _pop _and a second later she's gone," she replied. Her voice rose — as if she was starting to go mad — but she was still sobbing.

"Well, well, Mollywobbles, do you think she have just Apparated herself?" he asked calmly.

"W–what? She didn't even have a _wand_! How could that be possible!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, looking nearly insane. She could not understand why her husband was so calm.

"It's possible," he replied in the voice he knew would calm her down. "It's called 'Accidental Apparition'. Despite how rare it happens, it's just a kind of accidental magic. It usually only occurs in powerful underage wizards or witches. The last record on this is when Harry Potter Apparated himself to his school's kitchen's roof. Haven't I told you about this already? This was once a very popular topic in the Ministry. It hadn't been recorded for at least a couple of centuries previously."

"No, I don't think you have," Mrs. Weasley replied. She was calmed down by now. "So where do you think she went?"

"Did you meet anyone at the platform or was she talking about someone or something?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, we met the famous Harry Potter on the platform," answered Mrs. Weasley. "I didn't know who he was at first. The boy came to me and asked how to get to the platform, and I answered him. When the twins found out that it was actually him, Ginny couldn't stop talking about him."

"Well, I'm quite sure now that what happened was an accidental Apparition. When an underage witch or wizard wants to be somewhere desperately and they are powerful and talented enough, they can Apparate themselves to that place. Now if I get this correctly, Ginny was talking about Harry all the time. Did you forbid her to go to see him?"

"Yes, she asked me if she could get on the train to see him. And yes, I told her not to. She then never stopped talking about him. Oh…" she went speechless, looking suddenly relieved, when she finally realised what was really happening. "But do you think she's powerful enough?"

"Who knows?" replied Mr. Weasley, "but we have seen her do _exceptional _accidental magic often, haven't we?"

"So," she continued, "Ginny did really accidentally Apparate herself to Harry, didn't she?"

"I think so. Why don't we go over to the Department of Magical Transport to check this out?" replied Mr. Weasley, taking wife's hands in his and heading towards the door.

* * *

"So," Fred began, "how did you get here, and why?"

"The answer's still the same, I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Ginny after being asked the same question by her brothers at least 20 times already.

"So if your answer's still the same, Gin-Gin —" said Fred.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT," interrupted Ginny. Harry seemed to be forgotten by all the Weasleys there.

"Uh oh…our little Gin-Gin doesn't want the famous Harry Potter to see her like that," Fred teased, remind his siblings that Harry was there also.

Ginny blushed.

"Why don't you sit so we can talk about what was happening and what we are going to do?" said Ron, obviously trying to change the topic.

Just then, they all heard a knock from the window; there was a brown owl carrying a letter. "It might be a letter from mum, she must know that Ginny's here," Ron said as he let the owl in before removing the letter and reading it aloud.

_Dear Ron, and Fred and George, if you are there too,_

_Ginny did some accidental magic and Apparated herself into the train. Find her if you haven't already; she should be at Harry's compartment. Dad is currently arranging for her to stay at Hogwarts for a while, at least until we have time to go__ and__ take her home._

_Ginny, don't be afraid, you aren't in trouble. We are going to get you home as soon as possible._

_Please tell Harry about the situation and apologize to him for me._

_Love,  
Mum_

"Ok, so we now know what's happening, don't we?" said Fred, "I think we should send her a reply. Look, owl's waiting!"

Harry was sitting in a compartment with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, who seemed to forget that they wanted to see Lee Jordan and his giant tarantula. They were currently having a big lunch that Harry had bought.

"What are these?" Harry asked Fred, "They're not _really _frogs, are they?"

"No," it is Ron who replied, "But see what card is in it, I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Ronnie, don't talk to the _famous _Harry Potter like that!" Fred teased. "Basically, Harry, Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. Ron's got about five hundred, no wonder why. He's been sneaking into my room and stealing any cards I got —"

"Hey! I never did that," Ron protested.

"— but he hasn't got Agrippa or Ptolemy yet" Fred finished.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" George asked.

Ginny was sitting quietly in the corner, not looking at anyone. Even if you had not known her before, you can easily tell that something was wrong.

Ginny looked up before saying shyly, "Nothing…err…just have been thinking, what am I going to do now? I mean, yes, I have been waiting impatiently to go to Hogwarts, but not like this." Her eyes met Harry's for a nanosecond before she looked at the floor again. She had been trying to conceal the fact the she had finally _met_ the _real_ Harry Potter.

* * *

"Come in," came a voice.

McGonagall slowly opened the door before she went in. She then closed the door and turned to face the headmaster.

"Now If I'm correct, you've come here about Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes," replied Professor McGonagall as she took a seat in front of his desk. "Mrs. Weasley owled me this morning that her youngest daughter, Miss Ginevra Weasley, has accidentally Apparated herself to the Hogwarts Express. She said that she's going to come and get her tomorrow."

"Interesting, from what I've seen on the records of an accidental magic, she's quite powerful. Do you know what accidental Apparition _really_ is?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"Well, only talented _and_ powerful witches and wizards can do that. It seems that she isn't quite ordinary."

"Then what should we do?" Professor McGonagall asked, "I don't think she will follow her mother home. Even if she went home with her mother, she'll probably be able come right back."

"I think it is a time to look at some old curriculum for students under the age of eleven," concluded Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

"We should change, we will reach Hogwarts soon," said Fred. "Ginny, can you wait outside please?"

"Okay," mumbled Ginny. She then went out to the corridor to wait.

After Ginny left, they pulled off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Harry looked around; the Weasleys robes were not as new as his were. In fact, Ron's were a little short for him, which should not happen in newly brought robes.

"All right, Ginny, you can come in now," said Ron as he open the door of their compartment, only to find Ginny talking to a girl, who he had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"What's the—" said Ron.

Both girls turned to him.

"I have to go, see you later Ginny," said the brown-haired girl before she left.

"Who's that?" George asked.

"Hermione Granger, she's another first year," answered Ginny.

**

* * *

Author's note:** This is my first fic so please be nice. Review please! Any ideas will be appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: The first several paragraphs are from the _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, Chapter 6 – _The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_. The accidental Apparition idea is taken from "_The Greatest Gift_" by Breanie, a one-shot about time travel. I was looking for a way to get Ginny on the train and a little idea from that story fits perfectly.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it had been a while... Well, not really a while. But I am still here, and hope you are still with me. The first chapter was updated a bit and I think it would be good to re-read if you read it before May 14, 2010. This chapter is pre-betaed.

* * *

"Weasleys," they heard a shout across the platform.

The Hogwarts Express just arrived at Hogsmeade station. People packed into cold, night air. A small group of students walked across the crowd toward the edge of the platform to meet the source of voice, Professor McGonagall.

"Hi, Professor," said the twins, a little bit more cheerfully than needed.

Professor McGonagall looked around the group only to notice a boy with raven hair that did not belong to the Weasleys. A second look and she realised that he was none else but _the_ Harry Potter. She decided that he could come along – he was the cause of this anyway – before she led the group to the very first carriage, despite the fact that Hagrid was getting the first years into boats.

They followed her into the carriage. Once they filled in, the carriage started to move towards the gate of Hogwarts.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress," said Professor McGonagall.

She turned to Ginny, regardless of the fact that the children hadn't greeted her yet, and said, "Miss Weasley, am I correct that you have no idea on what was happening? On the train, I mean."

Ginny could only nod.

"Well, then. First, what you did is called 'Accidental Apparation.' It is a kind of sccidental magic," said Professor McGonagall. "Basically, it would and could only happen when any witches or wizards wanted to go somewhere or be with someone _desperately_."

All the Weasleys except Ginny looked shocked. Harry just seemed confused.

"Yes, that's what really happened," added McGonagall, seeing their facial expression. "Now let's move into more serious issue: Mrs Weasley has owled me that she is taking you back home tomorrow. However, here at Hogwarts, we are able to accept the enrolment of students under the age of eleven, with a special scholarship. There is a test, though, but it only tests that you have enough magical power in your core to be able to do magic properly, but I think you are capable of doing it well enough. If you decided to take this programme, I believe your mother will allow you to."

Ginny just looked at the floor; she seemed lost in herself. It was when Harry elbowed her slightly on her side that she realised she needed to say something.

"What if I d-didn't make it?" asked Ginny in small voice.

"Trust me, you _will_ make it," replied Professor McGonagall confidently as Harry took Ginny's hands into his and squeezed them tightly.

After a short time of thought, Ginny looked up at him, smiled shyly before turning back to McGonagall and said, "I'll take it."

"Very well, Miss Weasley, I shall send your mum an owl telling her about this. Normally students must be registered and tested before August 15 in order to attend this programme, but the exception has been made for you. You are going to have your test tonight, and I'll accompany you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy you school stuff," explained Professor McGonagall.

It was then that the carriage stopped in front of Hogwarts's Gate. Professor McGonagall proceeded to walk them into the castle.

"Now, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, the other first years will join you here soon," she said as she led them into the small room beside the Great Hall. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, you can go into the Great Hall now, but please keep stories about your sister to yourselves until I make an announcement." She quickly left after that.

They waited in silence for a while before Professor McGonagall took other first years in. After Professor McGonagall finished her speech about each house's family, Hermione immediately went to Ginny to ask her what had happened, but Ginny found the floor too interesting to answer. Hermione looked a bit disappointed and a little angry, while Ginny looked a _lot_ more nervous.

Before too long, Professor McGonagall returned and took them to the hall, waiting to be sorted. After the Sorting Hat finished its song, they lined up and waited for Professor McGonagall to call their name, alphabetically.

"Potter, _Harry_"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the Great Hall.

"_Harry Potter, _the Boy who lived?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

Last thing Harry Potter saw before the hat dropped over his head and covered his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. After the hat fully covered his head, he waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, "Difficult. _Very _Difficult. Full of courage, I see. Not bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, — yes, _and _obviously powerful. Full of mystery powers, I expected. Plenty of cleverness, with a nice thirst to prove yourself. Where shall I put you to? You seem to have _all_ requirements of _all_ houses. Oh, yes, there are loves and the re—"

_Not Slytherin, __not Slytherin_, he thought.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the voice, "You will be great in Slytherin. It's all here in your head. Slytherin can push you success — no? If you are not going to change your mind, better be with your future – GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word loudly so everyone in the great hall could hear.

He took the hat off and walked slowly toward the Gryffindor table. The applause broke out as he stepped down from the stool. He could see a bright and nervous smile of Ginny Weasley shining through the group of unsorted first years.

He sat down beside Percy Weasley, who had cleared spaces for him, and wait for Ginny and Ron to be sorted.

"Weasley, Ronald," called Professor McGonagall.

Harry could feel the confusion rising in his body. His eyes found McGonagall's, who just smiled back at him encouragingly. His eyes then found Ginny and sent the very same smile at her, who gladly smiled back.

As "Zabini, Blaise" made his way toward the Slytherin table, Ginny had been left alone, much to the students' curiosity. From the distance, Harry could see that she looked very pale. She caught his eyes and smiled at him for a moment before turned away quickly.

Professor Dumbledore took that moment to stand up and made an announcement: "All students have been sorted into their right place in this school, with the exception of the girl over here. It is my pleasure to announce that this year, Hogwarts has had accepted one student under the age of eleven."

A shock broke through the hall as the word in Dumbledore's announcement infiltrated through students' brains. Percy looked confused, but the twins just seemed to be pleased with themselves. Ron just kept staring at his golden plate. Harry's eyes found Ginny again. She was just looking at the floor.

"Weasley, Ginevra," said Professor McGonagall, interrupting the whole hall from their previous state into the sorting again.

Ginny just walked to the stool quickly. The hat had dropped onto her head, but after a while, the hat still hadn't shouted anything. Harry was getting nervous. As he was starting to think that something was wrong, the hat shouted "Gryffindor," much to Harry's relief. He clapped his hands along with the rest of the hall. Ginny seemed to get the biggest applause.

Ginny joined him at the table. Now across him were the twins and Ro; to his left was Percy; to his right was Ginny, whose face was still as red as her hair. He decided to ignore it, for now. He chuckled silently as he realised that he was surrounded by Weasleys.

Dumbledore stood up again, but instead of making an announcement as he had done a couple of minutes ago, he opened his arms wide.

"Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Let our meal begin before it turns cold! Beep!"

Harry sat in silence as he considered Headmaster's words – there was something in there that made him feel uncomfortable, like being watched. He shrugged, and then began to eat as Percy offered him some potatoes.

The meal would have been quite enjoyable, but he didn't even know what he was eating, mainly because of the redhead girl who sat beside him. He could see that she wasn't really enjoying the meal. He wouldn't either, if he had to have a test to ensure that he could still stay at Hogwarts. He sighed.

Just then, some voices interrupted his thought. "That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly.

"Can't you –?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. Have I introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"Nice to meet you, Sir Nicholas," said Harry politely. He didn't have much appetite, but across him Ron was eating furiously.

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly after swallowed a rather large amount of food. "You are Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer _you to call me Sir Nicholas at least, since—" the ghost said sadly.

But Harry didn't really care about conversation around him anymore. He just sat there, eating his meal silently. _This has already really been a long day, _thought Harry. He felt Ginny shift beside him.

Not too long later the meal was finished. The fifth year Prefects – Gryffindor's was Percy Weasley – began to gather the first years as Professor McGonagall rushed to them.

"Miss Weasley, the headmaster requested your presence in his office right now. You too, Mr. Potter," said the elder professor before she turned and walked away, leading Harry and Ginny to a stone gargoyle.

"Lollipop," said McGonagall.

The gargoyle began to move. Professor McGonagall led the preteens up the stair. Once they reached the top, Professor McGonagall knocked the door slightly.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice came through the door. Professor McGonagall opened the door for Ginny and Harry to come in first before she followed in, only to be shocked at what was in front of her.


End file.
